


Проблемы с переключением скоростей

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Забота, Первая встреча, Эдем, Юмор, броманс - Freeform, дружба, намеки на отношения, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули еще под стеной Эдемского сада понял, что скорости тут переключать придется ему. И, похоже, вручную. Сложность представляло разве что то, что руки у змей отсутствуют.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Проблемы с переключением скоростей

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, безудержный и беспощадный

— Знаешь, ангел, а я ведь тогда перепугался просто до ужаса... Вода, падающая с неба! По Ее воле! А вдруг она святая и я сейчас растаю мерзкой лужей у твоих ног, вот ведь ужас-то... Нет, ну не то чтобы я не хотел пасть к твоим ногам уже тогда, но… Но не так же!

— Я тоже.

— Что тоже? Хотел пасть к моим ногам? Ангел, это, конечно, приятно слышать и очень лестно, но обычно ты врешь куда более, хм, убедительно. Ты тогда и имени-то моего не знал и вообще на меня и не смотрел… ну, почти. И только и думал, что о своем мече!

— Нет… В смысле, думал, конечно, но… Я тоже тогда испугался: вдруг та вода действительно… Потому и крылом прикрыл. Подумал: под крылом с тобой точно все будет хорошо и ничего плохого просто не может случиться. Это ведь ангельское крыло, понимаешь…

— Понимаю. 

— Ты… обиделся?

— С чего бы это? Ангел пожалел нелепую зверушку. Хороший ангел.

— Почему зверушку? Тебя. У тебя была такая улыбка, милая такая и сияющая, словно солнышко. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так улыбался. И вообще ты был такой, ну…

— Какой?

— Прибитый.

— Ш-ш-што?..

— Приколоченный.

— Ангел!

— Ну, уколотый.

— Ох, ангел... Прикольный! Я был прикольным!

— Почему был? По-моему, ты и сейчас очень даже…

— Ох, ангел...

***

— Да ладно тебе, ангел! Я еще со стены Эдемского сада сообразил, что пока до тебя доберешься — умаешься вусмерть! Знаешь, какая та стена неудобная для взлезания?! Знаешь, сколько раз я оттуда падал, прежде чем таки сумел встать рядом с тобой этаким гордым змеесоколом?!

— Восемь? 

— Э-э-э… А откуда ты?.. 

— Или девять, если тот, с кустом, тоже считается…

— Стоп. Ты что… видел?

— Ну... да. Красивая змейка, свободолюбивая и упорная. Пытается удрать из Рая. Я тебе очень сочувствовал, только помочь стеснялся. Мог бы снова отвалить тот камень, чтобы ты выполз, раз уж так хочешь, но… Думал — ну мало ли… Вдруг змейка хочет не наружу, а именно на стену? Ну, зачем-то...

— Черт. То неловкое чувство, когда…

— Извини. 

— За что? Ты все сделал правильно, ангел. Было здорово поговорить с кем-то, кто не кричит «изыди» при твоем появлении… И вообще, оттуда отличный вид! Лучший на всей земле! Ну, во всяком случае, в те времена.

— Ну… да. Наверное. В те времена ведь других видов и не было.

— Тоже верно. А вообще… Знаешь, ангел, давно хотел тебе сказать, да все как-то к слову не приходилось…

— И?

— Да просто… поблагодарить хотел, что ли, за то что ты тогда вот это все… И поговорил. Без всех этих ваших ангельских «изыди». Спасибо, короче.

— Ой… Ну ты чего? Да я же ничего!

— Ну да. Ничего. Только взял под крыло малознакомого демона и отдал людям свой огненный меч… За меч, кстати, отдельное спасибо. Будь он при тебе — и я бы, наверное, все-таки не рискнул. И было бы жаль: вид оттуда потрясный! Ну и все такое...

— Мне тоже... было бы жаль. Значит, это был все-таки хороший поступок!

— Конечно хороший! Воспоминание о той стене — вообще лучшее, что у меня было до… до Рима. 

— До… Рима? Хм… Устрицы? 

— Да. Устрицы. Хм...

— Знаешь… а ты очень милый, когда краснеешь.

— Ты... тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
